dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wounded Coast
} |name= The Wounded Coast |icon= |image= Wounded_coast.jpg |px= 250px |terrain= |type= |location= Free Marches |sections= |inhabitants= Magus Tavarin Hall |enemies= Tal Vashoth, Giant Spiders, Bandits |exits= World map |appearances= Dragon Age II }} Involved In The Wounded Coast is an area outside of Kirkwall. It is involved in many quests including The Unbidden Rescue, Duty (quest), Search and Rescue, The Lost Patrol, Forbidden Knowledge, The Long Road (quest), Raiders on the Cliffs, Who Needs Rescuing? and Herbalist's Tasks 2. Enemies *Dalish Assassin - Dalish Warrior - Dalish Archer *Raider - Raider Assassin - Raider Archer - Raider Reaver *Shades *Abomination *Tal-Vashoth *Mabari *Slavers History The Wounded Coast is a feared place, one of the roads that travel into Kirkwall, known for its bandits that hide among the rocky cliffs, as well as the predators that stalk the area. It is also known for its abundance of Glitterdust. Notes Depending on the options either imported or chosen regarding the Dalish Elves and the werewolves in Dragon Age: Origins, in the first year there may be an encounter with several Dalish Elves in the southern portion of the map. If a history where the werewolves were cured was either imported or chosen, you will find a Dalish Assassin leading a group of four Dalish Warriors accosting a human for having killed her mother while a werewolf. Hawke can either (1) side with the elves, which leads to the man being killed; (2) defend the man, upon which the elves attack you; or (3) convince the elves to leave the man alone (the last option is only available to a diplomatic Hawke). * Convincing the assassin killing the human isn't what her mother would have wanted: . * Allowing the assassin to kill the human results in . *Before you start the Dialogue she will say "Do you even know her name, shem? No? It's Danyla. She's dead." This means her mother was turned into a Werewolf and probably killed by The Warden before being able to cure them. Talking the Dalish out of killing the human nets 510 XP and some silver. Note: If The Warden has killed the werewolves, this quest will be available in an altered form. Rather than a cured werewolf, the Dalish Assassin will threaten what appears to be a regular human and quest dialogue will be updated. Approval/Rivalry gains are not affected. Crafting Resources Here are the resources in this area for the Supplier achievement: Act 1 * Glitterdust at the end of the south-pointing dead end on the extreme northeast side of the map. * Elfroot (2), one on the south side of the north path just past that first northeast clearing, the other one at the dead end on the far west of the map. * Spindleweed on the path to the northeastern clearing. * Raw Lyrium Tal-Vashoth cave during Blackpowder Promise quest * Silverite during the Blackpowder Promise quest, relatively in the same area with Raw Lyrium. Act 2 * Raw Lyrium in the Dank Cave during Forbidden Knowledge. * Elfroot about halfway down the east-west path on the south side (a little past the first Raiders). * Embrium (2), one on the south path by the blocked mine, one on the north path where it slopes up to the right. Act 3 * Elfroot just past the mine cart on the east-west path. * Embrium to the left just short of the far western exit. Maps ]] Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Locations